


Fire Alarm

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Scarlet, Pre-Volume 3, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY), sssn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's burnt waffles trips a fire alarm during an ungodly hour of the night. A perfect opportunity for the blond frerunner and the blue haired engineering student to get acquainted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted from my tumblr, originally written in January, 2015]  
> I forget who asked me to do this one or if I saw one of those AU prompt posts and went for it. BUT SEAMONKEYS COLLEGE AU FIRE ALARM FIC WOO. Again, incomplete and didn’t get to the smut. Sorry guys. Would love to finish this one day.  
> Pre-Volume 3 which means no idea what Scarlet (who is mentioned) personality was at the time. Sage is mentioned.

Sun rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stood on the street with his fellow students at the college. He was dressed in a blue nightjacket and sweatpants, and a red hat with a sun pattern on it, and his signature black and yellow shoes that he always wore while freerunning around the campus. In his left hand, he clutched a pastel yellow and well worn stuffed monkey. It was very frustrating to have to get up at 2 in the morning for a Fire Alarm, especially on a cold autumn morning- and parkouring down the stairs probably wasn’t the best idea he had all day. To be honest, he probably would have preferred to stay inside, even if there was a fire. Maybe then, he’d be free of all the money that he owed to the school and the stress of his classes.

“Monkey huh?” A blue haired student murmured sleepily within his earshot. Sun was tempted to give an irritated reply, until he looked to the other guy, who had a cobalt blue hedgehog plush in his right hand.  
“Yeah…” He replied blearily, before realizing who he was talking to. “Wait, you’re Neptune, right?”  
“Hm?” the blue haired guy refocused on the blond, yawning a bit. “Oh- yeah!”  
The memories were trying to piece themselves together as best as they could in the brain of a 21-year-old who shouldn’t be awake at the moment. He frequently saw him leaving the engineering building on his daily runs, and he normally had a pair of yellow goggles affixed to his forehead. If his memory served correctly, he was also from the same school that he transferred from.  
“And you’re… um… the parkour dude… sorry, I can’t remember your name right now.”  
Sun merely pointed at his nightcap, earning a “Sun, that’s right!” from the tan-skinned student. “Its alright, it’s like… o'dark thirty right now…”  
Sun’s jaw stretched, a strained yawn escaping his lungs. As he brought his head back forward, he glanced over Neptune again, who had his arms folded, and tried to shrink into himself as much as possible to preserve warmth in the chill of the night. His hair was messy bundles of bright blue, like the waves of the sea. He was dressed in a simple red sleeveless shirt and black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and a pair of sandals. His eyes felt like they scanned Neptune for miles, considering how tall he was- and how attractive he seemed to find him, so his eyes took longer than usual…

“…you cold?”  
“Very.” Neptune replied bluntly. “Cold’s not really my thing, y'know?” He laughed softly, watching his breath in the chilly air.  
Sun normally saw Neptune running between classes or trying to catch the college bus to the student union, his standard dress being a sweater vest, shirt and tie, dark denim jeans and a pair of trendy tennis shoes Anyone else would probably have looked like a nerd, or even a theater student at best… but Neptune was always pretty kempt, but what distinguished how he dress was that wore his clothes in a way that made him look like he should be on the cover of a magazine…

Regardless, he probably was always cold, considering the school’s air conditioning, and dressed to combat it.  
“Here.” Sun handed his peer the nightjacket he was wearing.  
“Huh?” The blue haired boy glanced at the garment and then glanced at its owner. To be honest, he wasn’t really prepared for the sight of a well-toned muscular guy at 2 o'clock in the morning.  
“You should probably take it while its still warm.”  
“Thanks.” He replied, putting the garment on. “Aren’t you gonna be cold though?”  
“Psh, I’ll be fine. I’ve ran on colder mornings in YOUR outfit.” He waved his free hand nonchalantly.  
More students crowded outside of the building, as grumpy and as disheveled as they were. Sun anxiously waited for an all-clear so he could go back to his cozy bed. He didn’t see his roommate Sage anywhere nearby- he was probably in the student lounge by the time he heard the alarm, studying for his biochemistry class, and on the other side of the building. To be honest, Sage would probably be studying for another hour anyway once they got back inside…

“…you wanna hang out in my dorm after this?”  
Neptune was a bit surprised at the invitation, but at the same time, he welcomed the hospitality. It was nice to be asked to a place that wasn’t a party…  
“I swear to God, if you’re about to tell me ‘no homo’-”  
“What, no! Nonononono! I was just thinking!! I don’t have my cell on me and my roommate’s gonna wonder where I’m at…”  
“Oh. Well never mind then.” Sun retracted before reaching into his pocket, unlocking and handing over a touch screen phone. “Here, use this.”  
“…thanks!”  
“No problem.”  
“…you’re really nice?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, most of the guys that remotely look like you are… well…”  
“Douchebags?”  
“Douchebags that say 'no homo’, yeah,”  
Sun laughed at the comeback and Neptune couldn’t help but laugh as well. The blond’s laughter was distinct… warm and infectious. Kind of familiar too… but why? Ah, it was still too early to be thinking about this crap…

Neptune proceeded to use Sun’s phone as intended, and call his roommate, hoping that he got the right number. “Who the hell is this?” An angry, English accent muttered from the other side. Yup, that was them…  
“Scar, it’s me, Neptune…”  
“Oh. Whose phone are you using?”  
“Don’t worry about it, I left my phone in the dorm. There was a fire alarm…”  
“Oh… um… about that…”  
Sun’s hearing began to pick up the conversation Neptune was having with his roommate, and Neptune was beginning to look more confused and even upset.  
“YOUR COOKING SET OFF THE ALARM?!” Neptune yelled into the speaker.  
“I was hungry and didn’t want to drive somewhere, so I went to the kitchen! I got distracted and… well…”  
“Your burnt waffles are the reason I’m standing out in the cold at 2AM!!”  
Neptune covered the mic of the phone and glanced at Sun sheepishly, “This is between us, right?”  
“And whoever heard you yell at my phone, yeah.”  
“…you know what I mean!”  
“I don’t suppose 'Scar’ means 'Scarlet David’, does it?”  
“…Yeah, actually. Why?”  
“If Scarlet pays me back the $20 that they owe me, I won’t say a word.”  
“Ohhhh that’s YOU!”  
“Huh?”  
“Wait, hang on a sec-” Neptune returned to the phone call, “Yeah, the guy whose phone I’m using said that you owe him $20… Scarlet? Scarlet!”  
Neptune looked at the device, and it was back on the home screen.  
“Spawn of a bitch…” Sun grumbled to himself.  
“Hey, I’ll take care of the $20, alright?” Neptune handed the phone back, trying to sate his anger. “I left my wallet in my dorm though… and my keys…”

The okay was given for all the students to return inside. There were murmurs of “Finally!” and “Thank God” universally. The two proceeded inside, with Neptune following after Sun in the crowd. The warmth of the resident building was refreshing and he thought to offer Sun his jacket back… but giving Sun’s back a second glance as he shuffled behind him caused him to change his mind.  
“So where exactly is it that you know me from?” The blond asked, catching his attention.  
“You’re a transfer from Haven too, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you remember last year’s Spring Break? There was a bonfire or something-”  
“Oh, yeah! I didn’t think you to be the Spring Break-party type!”  
“Well, after that year, I found out that I’m not, haha. It’s not all its cracked up to be... Anyway, Scarlet told me about how they got a 'generous donation’ of twenty bucks. Turns out that it wasn’t a donation, I take it?”  
“Yeah, I watched them blow their money on that stupid drinking game.”  
Neptune realized that’s where he heard his laugh from before… Sun was the one who was cackling as Scarlet just lost the bet to one of his friends. “Small world, haha!”

As they approached the stairwell and people crowded in, Sun thought it’d be best to warn Neptune, “I’m on the 5th floor.”  
“Yikes.”  
“Oh, don’t be a baby! It’s good exercise!”  
“Yikes!” Neptune reemphasized with a laugh, making Sun roll his eyes and smile.  
The reacquainted pair proceeded into the stairwell, which was mostly empty, due to all the lazy students wanting to take the elevator up to their floors, and the 1st through 3rd floor dwelling students were probably at their destinations.  
“So are you goin’ to that homecoming party next Saturday?” Neptune asked reluctantly, simply trying to make more small talk.  
“Me? Nah, unless I go with somebody. And not just anybody, I mean someone that I know, y'know what I mean?”  
Neptune nodded in agreement. That was largely why he was uncomfortable with parties. Aside from some previous girlfriends that loved to drag him along to these sorts of things, Scarlet was really the only person he was comfortable being around at these sort of functions, and even then, Scarlet’s antics usually resulted in borrowing money from strangers for gas money…

“Are you really still cold?”  
“You want your jacket back?”  
“…not really. You still didn’t answer my question though.”  
“Yes, I’m still cold.” He lied. It was still comfortably warm, and had a subtle, pleasant scent that must have been attributed to Sun and whatever shower soap he uses.  
“You need more iron in your diet, dude.” He joked as they finally got to the 5th floor of the stairwell.  
“What are you, a personal trainer?”  
“Nah- roommate is though. He’s actually studying for med school though.”  
“How?!”  
“He was studying when the fire alarm went off. No doubt he’s probably pissed about it, haha! He’s probably gonna go back to what he was doing before he comes back to the dorm though.”

Sun twirled his key ring out of his pocket and unlocked his door, walking inside and inviting Neptune inside. Neptune decided that now was the appropriate time to give Sun his nightshirt back. “Thanks,” he said as he tossed the jacket over the chair at his desk, and set down the plush he had been carrying.  
“Great, now I’m hungry…” Neptune grumbled, “Thanks, Scarlet…”  
“Uh, we’ve got some cereal- you want some?”  
“Yes, please…”  
“Make yourself at home, sit wherever you want.”  
Neptune looked around before deciding to settle on Sun’s bed, also setting aside his plush.  
“So Sun, what IS your major?”  
“Uhhh, technically I’m still undecided, haha…” He scratched his head sheepishly as he handed Neptune an empty bowl. “…Pumpkin Pete’s or Cookie Crumble?”  
Neptune’s dark blue eyes lit up with an almost childlike wonder that struck most kids and college students, “You have Cookie Crumble?!”  
Sun chuckled at his response, “I take it that’s the one you want, then?” Neptune gave an excited nod as Sun handed him the box. “Well I HOPE we still have milk left, but let me check…”  
Sun couldn’t help but think to himself how cute this guy was… He shook off the thought as he walked over to the mini fridge and knelt down, inspecting its contents.  
_“He probably doesn’t even swing that way…”_

Contrary to the blond’s belief, Neptune was actually busy stealing a glance at Sun’s figure himself…  
There were two cartons of milk inside which he took care to swipe from the Dining Hall. “Heads up!” He said as he tossed a carton Neptune’s way, startling him out of his dazed state of mind. As he failed to catch the carton with one hand, but it was lucky enough to close his legs quick enough for it to land in his lap.

The phone buzzed in Sun’s pocket and he examined the text preview- telling from the number and the message, it was from Scarlet. “Be back in the dorm at 3, gonna make a food run.” The blond snickered to himself at the idea of this master chef having to go out to get some food since they royally messed up earlier. He stood up and turned to Neptune to relay the text but Neptune got the word in first. “Uh, you have a spoon?”  
“…oh, right!” Sun registered with urgency as he left the room. Neptune, yet again, caught a glance at Sun’s shape from behind.  
_“That should be illegal…”_ He thought to himself. He looked left and right, wondering exactly how loud his thoughts were…

Sun returned with a bottle of water and a plastic spoon, handing his guest the utensil. “Thanks!”  
“Sure thing,” he replied as the other male poured himself a bowl and added the milk.  
“What’s your major?” Sun asked as he took a seat next to him, “I see you leaving the Math & Engineering building a lot during the week.”  
“You see me that often?”  
“A guy that wears sweatervests, blue hair, and goggles running between classes isn’t that hard to miss.”  
“Oh. That’s true, haha…!” Neptune scratched his head, giving an embarrassed smile, “I’m studying Applied Engineering but…”  
Sun glanced at him expectantly, “…But?”  
“I mean, its not that I don’t like it, but it’s just for the piece of paper, y'know? I actually want to do other stuff.”  
“But you don’t know what 'other stuff’ is yet, right?”  
“Yeah! You get it!” He replied between bites of cereal.


End file.
